Remember When We Were Kids?
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Jade and Cat just started Kindergarten. They become fast friends make some other friends along the way and make some not-so-friends, too. Kind of a background story to The Glares I Get.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN Yes, I did modify the chapter from my story, The Glares I Get. Bite me.)**

It was the end of summer, and I was finally going to start my very first day of school. It would be my first time ever going to school. Yep, you guessed it, I'm in kindergarten. Yippee. If you couldn't tell, that was _sarcasm._ Ever hear of it. I wasn't too excited about that dumb first day that we all have to suffer through. It's going to be absolute torture, I see it now.

My mom dropped me off in front of the school at around 7:00 am; I thought it was a little early, but ask me if a give a flying hog about it. I saw another girl that had to be my age. I didn't care that much. She looked too perky for my likings. It might be fun to toy with her though, you know, play with her a little bit. Oh the fun I—

"Take your book bag… please…" my mom said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No Mom! I don't want that! It's embarrassing!" I yelled at the top of my tiny lungs.

"Please, Jadey," I hate it when she calls me that. "You _need_ a book bag to carry all of your stuff!"

That stupid pink book bag flew out of the car. I just sat and watched as it hit the ground. As soon as my mom happily waved goodbye, I slammed the door. Mom's car drove away really quickly. I was glad she was finally leaving. I can't stand either of my parents. I know for a fact that they can't stand me either.

I walked in the direction of the other girl. I was able to get a better look at her as I got closer. She had brown hair, like mine but a little bit darker. And minus the blue streaks. She looked so tiny, like tinier than the average 4-year-old. She was also so innocent looking with those big brown eyes of hers. Oh yeah, she'll be a fun person to mess with.

I shoved passed her and walked on ahead. I didn't exactly know where I was going, I was just going somewhere. Would it be appropriate to skip on the first day of school? Wait, since when do I care?

"Hi!" Ugh, she had this really annoying perky voice.

I turned around to look at that bubble-head. I was trying to be intimidating to her the best that I could. By now, I think I was definitely scaring her. She looked like she was about to pee her pants or something. That would be amusing to see, but unfortunately, she never did.

"I'm Caterina… Caterina Valentine."

I tried my best to hold back a laugh. That was the stupidest name I have ever heard of. What kind of self-respecting little girl goes by a name like that?

"Caterina? That's a funny name." I said, still trying to be intimidating "I'm Jade. Where did your family come up with a name like _Caterina?"_

Caterina told me about her grandmother. she was saying that her grandmother's name was Caterina and that her parents thought it was a pretty name. so she got stuck with that stupid name all because of her grandma. Poor little Caterina.

"But… I don't really like my name that much. I get picked on by the older boys in my neighborhood because of it." She told me.

For some reason, I felt the need to go and beat up those older boys for her. I looked at Caterina for a couple of minutes. I examined every little bit of her. From her brown frizzy hair to her pink Hello Kitty shoes.

"Why don't you change it? Maybe shorten it." I suggested

A million different emotions flickered across her face, most of them being some sort of confused look.

"What would I change it to?"

"Well, you would change it to Cat, silly!"

Ohmigod! Did I really just say _silly! _That was not like me. I wish I could take it back. Erase that stupid word from my vocabulary.

So we had the same class. I was actually pretty excited about it. I don't know why. It's like she had this aura about her that I just liked. I could tell that Cat was pretty excited about everything. I tried to look excited too, for her, but I think I failed miserably.

As the day went on, I discovered that Cat was a little bit hard to understand. But I figured out a way to keep up with her.

As the school day came to an end, I discovered that I had really liked Cat. I kind of hoped that we could be really good friends. Like I said, there was this thing about Cat. I also liked how she thought I was the bravest person in the world.

This stupid teacher was getting all worked up with her for no reason. All she did was ask a simple question and he got all wazzed.

"No! No! NO! Caterina—"

"It's Cat." I was surprised to find that I was the one correcting him.

"Either way, NO! There is no such thing as a unicorn! We are learning about _horses _not _unicorns!_"

Poor little Cat was on the verge of tears. I could have sworn I saw one spill over her eye lid.

"Stop yelling at her like that!" I snapped back at him.

"Sit down Ms. West."

People do NOT tell me what to do! I picked up that stupid book about horses and chucked it at that stupid balding teacher.

"You can shove this book up your a—"

A teeny tiny hand covered my mouth. I turned around to see a frantic little Cat.

I was sent to the principles office for the rest of the day…


	2. Chapter 2

So the walk home from school, I discovered that me and Cat (formerly known as Caterina, but no one dared call her that while I was around) only lived a few houses away from each other. I will admit to being just a little bit excited to find this out. Cat was my first best friend ever. Cat was my first friend ever. You have a problem with that? Yeah, didn't think so.

"So, thanks for doing that in class…" she kind of mumbled.

"No problem. If anyone ever messes with you, just come to me."

Her little, heart shaped face lit up. Actually, her whole entire body kind of lit up. It was amazing how she got so excited over little things. It was as if nobody had ever been nice to her before.

"Thanks, Jade!"

Cat lunged at me and wrapped her little arms around my waist. If it was anyone else, I probably would have either slapped them or shoved them to the ground. But this wasn't anyone else, this was Cat. The girl I've only known for a day, yet bonded with so quickly. She's different from everybody else.

I couldn't stop obsessing over how small she was. It was like you could blow on her and she would just topple over. Like a gust of wind could just come and carry her away. She was so fragile looking; but with her arms so tight around me, it sure didn't feel like she was so defenseless. She was actually kind of strong. Ish… She can't be healthy, she so small, even for someone our age.

So we walked on to our homes. Cat's was first house we came to. It was yellow and had green shutters. The front door was also green. It kind of made me want to puke, but I held it in. I mean, just imagine a three story house, all yellow and green, it's sickening, I hate the color yellow so much.

"Do you want to come inside?" Cat asked, tugging me out of my mental mini-rant.

I nodded my head and followed her inside. Her parents, or who I thought were her parents, were sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. They didn't seem to friendly to me.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Cat squealed. She ran over to hug them.

Her parents merely flapped a hand, not even bothering to look up from what they were reading. They didn't even let her hug them! I had half a mind to tell them off. Before I could, Cat dragged me straight into her room.

Ohmigod, her room looked like a rainbow puked up all over it. The walls were pure pink and there were foam flowers and butterflies all over the walls. Her whole entire bed was pink with green pillows. This… This made me want to puke. I almost did, too. I couldn't imagine living in a room that was so frilly. I don't understand how our little friendship lasted the first 7 hours, we were complete opposites! Nothing alike; we had nothing in common. But this actually didn't bother me; it was just kind of a thought.

She brought me to a poster of some blonde girl singing her heart out.

"I wanna be a singer when I grow up!" she announced, pointing towards the poster

There we go! There's something!

"Really? Me too!" I told her. "Either that or an actress."

"How 'bout both?"

Her whole entire face lit up again. It was kind of nice being the cause of somebody's happiness. I don't think I've ever made anyone smile before; it gave me a weird, fuzzy feeling way deep down inside. I didn't really like the feeling, but I didn't hate it either. Maybe this is what being friends felt like. For all I know, it could be.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Cat asked me out of nowhere

I look at her; she was still gawking at that big flashy poster. Secretly, I've always wanted a little sister, someone to boss around and blackmail into doing my chores for me. But sadly enough, my mom says that she can't have any more kids. She was crying when she told me this; I don't know if it was because she couldn't have anymore kids, or if she was sad that she stuck with just _me_ as a daughter. It could've been both I guess.

"No…"

That was it, just a simple no. I didn't exactly know what else to say. I didn't exactly know if I wanted to say something else. I really wanted a sister… but I could never have one.

"Do you want my brother?"

I don't remember seeing a brother when I went inside the house. Maybe he was in his room.

"Can I meet him first?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cat rushed me into the hallway again. The white walls were most definitely a sight for sore eyes after being in Cat's room for as long as I was. It might've been because I was only a little over three and a half feet tall, but everything looked so big to me. Also, everything was so high up. I looked up at the walls again. There were tons of pictures, but none of them had Cat in them. Isn't that weird?

There were only a couple that actually had her in them, and those were just family pictures that she _had_ to be in. Even then, you could just barely see her little frizzy head. Most of the pictures were of a little boy, maybe seven years old. He looked just like Cat, just in a boy form. He looked like he could be friendly.

After minutes of gazes and gawks, we finally approached a big black door. It was closed. Now this right here in front of me was more my style. Cat slowly opened it and peeked inside the room. After a moment she flung the door open the rest of the way. The room appeared to be very, very dark. The walls and the bed were all black. The carpet was grey and the windows were tinted. It was the complete opposite of Cat's room and I liked it.

"This is my older brother's room, Bill. That's my older brother." She whispered to me. It was a lighter voice then she usually has. After she said this, she let out one of those giggles that annoyed me so much.

She was pointing towards a snoring lump on the bed. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. It was so loud and obnoxious. I was guessing that it was her brother. Bill? Is that what she called him? Wait a second, there was some movement coming from the bed. A boy that was a little bit older than me and Cat came out from under the covers. He almost immediately realized that we were staring at him.

"Caterina! Wh—"

"Actually, it's just Cat now. I changed it." She said, oblivious to the fact that she was being yelled at.

Bill looked at little Cat with a confused look on his face. She had actually gotten a lot of that today. I had tried my best not to give her one, but I think one or two did slip out somewhere along the day.

"Whatever, what are you doing in my room! I told you to never come in here again. And who is this punk?"

Was he referring to me? Was I the punk? Oh well. I guess I'm ok with being a punk. I don't like the fact, but I'm ok with it. I noticed that Cat was about to cry again. She was oh so fragile, I don't know how she'll get through life without crying everyday.

"Stop yelling at her!" I shouted at Bill

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

He started picking up books and throwing them at us. I was shocked at how many books he had, they all seemed to be story books. I picked a few up before we ran out of the room, but Bill didn't stop. He chased after us and ran us down the hall, and out of the house. When ever I could, I would throw a book back at him.

Cat was tripped going down the stairs outside and started crying. Bill looked down at her triumphantly and walked back and inside. I think he tripped her on purpose. I took the last book I had in my arms and threw it as hard as I could at him. This family was so screwed up. What did I get myself into?

I helped Cat up off the ground; she had a big scrape on her right knee. A little trail of blood ran down her leg.

"Do you want to come to my house? I only live a couple houses away from here.

She nodded he head, still sobbing. Her little body was shaking so hard from her tears. I don't know why, but it seems like her brother hates her or something. Same thing with her parents. Her whole entire little family just seemed to either dislike her, or ignore her. It was kind of mean.

"Yes please." She said still nodding and crying.

"Ok, just follow me." I said and reached my hand out for her to hold on to.

**(AN What is it with me and bloody stories? Weirdo. This is supposed to be an adorable little story. I'm not even sure why I rated it as T! I'm sure something will happen.)**


	4. Chapter 4

I took Cat over to my house. It was a quick walk, considering she was the one who was dragging me all the way. Apparently she already knew where I lived. Can you say stalker? I was a little bit creped out, but I got over it sooner then I thought I would. I don't know what was coming over me, but it seems that I was able to forgive Cat more easily than I ever had with anyone else. It was so out of the ordinary for me.

It amazed me how quick Cat was walking. You know, since she had a hurt knee and all. Also, she stopped crying and started smiling and laughing again. She could be sad and moody one second, and then happy and peppy the next. Is this normal? I don't think that it is. Well, I guess I should stop expecting normal things to come out of this strange girl. Just stop all together.

We showed up at my house, and my mother was sitting on the front porch. Cat hid behind me.

"Where do you think you were, young lady? I was worried sick!"

"Really?" I was actually a bit surprised. I didn't exactly have a good relationship with my parents.

"Yeah, you're chores are still not finished!"

Figures… They're only worried about me if it's inconvenient for them. What jerks. I hate them. And don't say that I'll look back on days like these when I say I hate them (which I should mention, happen a lot) and notice they were only doing or saying what was best for me. They were "protecting" me or some other junk like that. You might be surprised at how much anger one 4-year-old could hold but trust me, there's a lot more. You'd be far from shocked. Well beyond just plain old surprised.

"Who is this?" she asked in a somewhat disgusted tone.

I pulled Cat out from behind my back, she put up a bit of a fight, too. I finally got her out from behind me and showed her off.

"This is Cat. Cat Valentine." I said and almost smiled. Just almost.

"Hi." Cat squeaked.

Oh Cat. Poor, innocent, little Cat. Oh so nervous. It was actually odd seeing her nervous. She hasn't been the least bit scared all day. I think my mom frightens her. I don't blame her one bit, my mom was just like me, just a lot older and meaner. Its ok Cat, my mother scared me the first time I met her too.

"Hello. Are you a friend of my Jadey?" Mom asked her

"Yep!"

"Good, I thought she would _never _make any friends with the way she is always acting."

Cat looked a little bit shock, but then quickly settled down. I grabbed her by her wrist and brushed past my mom with a little bit of anger. Ok, ok, a lot of anger. How could she say that? I know she thinks it, but actually saying it right in front of me? That's terrible! What sort of mother does this!

"You're moms kinda mean…" Cat said after I dragged her to the bathroom room to fix her room.

"I know. You should meet my dad. But they're no better than _your_ parents." I shoved her down to sit on the toilet and got big bandages from the cabinet.

Oh god. I think I just hurt her feelings. The worst feeling just went through me. If I'm going to be friends with her for the rest of my life, I'm going to have to learn to cope with me hurting her feelings. Lord knows that will take a while.

"Listen, Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She looked up at me. The look in her eyes absolutely killed me. Like she stuck the dagger in me and twisted it.

"It's not that, it's just that…"

I was getting a little bit concerned. What was happening inside her mind?

"It just what?"

"It's true… my parents are worse than yours."

"Cat, what happens with you and your parents?"

Cat took in a deep breath. She sure took her sweet old time getting to the point.

"I was kind of an accident child…" she started. I could already tell that this was going to be a sappy story. "My parent's didn't want me. So they just kind of ignore me."

"Cat… That's terrible."

A perky smile flew across her face yet again. I don't understand her! How can she put this happy mask on so quickly right after taking it off?

"It's ok. I'm used to it by now. I just do things on my own. One time, my parents took my brother on a vacation and they forgot me at home. I was all alone for a week and I did everything that I needed to do to take care of myself!" she was so proud to tell me this. Like it was this great feat.

"That's cool." I went along with it.

She told me all sorts of stories when I was done with her knee. Some depressing ones about her parents "forgetting" her at home whenever they went out. Some wacky ones about her weirdo, mean brother. And then there was one that kind of disturbed me a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently, she has been to many, many doctors. All of them trying to diagnose her with some sort of problem. It actually kind of made me kind of mad. Cat told me it was because her parents thought she had some sort of mental disorder. What? A person can't be a little bit out there without having some sort of _problem? _That was so stupid! So what if she had a better imagination than the rest of us? There was nothing wrong with her.

"I've been diagnosed with a bunch of stuff. ADHD, ADD, and something called schizophrenia. I don't exactly know what that is though…"

We were sitting in my room. Cat had told me that my room reminded her of Bills, in a good way. I couldn't process all of this information. Schizophrenia was something where you heard voices in you head or something like that. My Aunt Donna was diagnosed with it a few years ago. She has to take all sorts of pills for it now. One time, she didn't take her medicine one day, and she had a complete mental breakdown. She started doing all these weird things like mumbling about voices under her breath.

I didn't tell Cat what schizophrenia was, I didn't know who she would her react to something like that. She would probably burst into tears and I would probably burst into flames. I hate when I see people crying, it was always oh so awkward. Plus, when you see a little girl crying, it was almost heartbreaking. Especially when you were her friend.

"Do you think I'm weird?" Cat asked me while we were lying down on the bed.

I looked her up and down.

"Yeah. A little bit." I responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screeched.

I flinched for a second, causing myself to get pushed back a little bit on my bed. Note to self: this chick was easily offended.

"I just… think you're a little bit different. Not in a bad way or anything." she looked like she was about to cry. "In fact, it could be seen as a good thing."

"Oh, ok!" she was all happy and peppy again.

We stayed up in my room for a couple of hours and watched movies. We watched Finding Nemo, Friday 13th, The Little Mermaid, Nightmare On Elm Street, and Beauty ad the Beast. God, I hate that movie. You could probably guess which ones I chose and which ones she chose. I did kind of feel bad for Cat during the gory parts. Every time, she tried to jump behind me and hide herself from Freddie Krueger. It didn't work out too well. She small, but not _that_ small.

It was 9 o'clock and Cat said it was time for her to go home. My parents had went out on a little date at 7 but I didn't think they weren't home yet. I looked outside; it was all dark and stuff out there. My mom wouldn't let me ever go outside if it was that dark out. I don't think I wanted Cat to go outside either. Someone would come and scoop hwe up right off the sidewalk.

I could see it now; she was skipping on the sidewalk and some guy all dressed in black was walking not far behind her. The man got closer and closer and eventually was right behind her. He pounced and struggled to keep her still. He was covering Cat's mouth, preventing her from screaming. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't get away and ended up being murdered.

"Do you just wanna spend the night here?" I asked her

"Can I!"

I looked around to see if either my mom or dad were back yet. When there was no sign of them, I turned back to the anticipating Cat. She looked as happy as ever and very eager. I guess that was her natural feeling; happy and eager. She seemed to be feeling them most of the time.

"Yeah, sure." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

Before I knew it, I was on the floor being hugged by Cat. She had tackled me to the ground without giving me a chance to process what was going on.

When I was able to get up, I gave her a little tour of the house. It wasn't as big as Cat's, but it was very spacey. I showed her were she already knew the bathroom was located. I brought her upstairs to show her the closet, my parents room, another bathroom, and the laundry room was. I took her back downstairs and showed her the living room and kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

She shook her head no and looked kind of sad. Almost ashamed, actually.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She replied kind of glumly

"What's wrong?"

She looked around the kitchen for a few moments. I don't know what she was looking at, but she was definitely trying to stall.

"What's. Wrong." I asked again.

"Well…" She started stalling again. "My parents don't usually let me eat stuff without it being a certain time."

"Well, you're not with your parents, now are you?" I told her in a somewhat devious tone.

"I guess not."

I had to get a step stool to reach the microwave. I pulled out a tray of cupcakes from the machine and handed it to Cat. Her tiny face lit up again. I was trying to keep track of how many times she did that, but lost count about two hours into school.

I hopped off the step latter and walked over to the kitchen table with Cat. There were two red-velvet cupcakes left in the tray. We each took one and ate it. I could tell that Cat was enjoying this, she was wiggling in her chair the whole entire time. _Wiggle wiggle wiggle_. That's all I saw her doing besides eating. She was so hyper, but isn't that what ADHD is?


	6. Chapter 6

So Cat spent the night at my house. I had a bunch of preppy clothes that my mom had once tried to get me to wear for her. I told her she could keep them if she wanted to, and after some convincing, she finally agreed. Cat was everything but greedy. All night, I had to beg her to not sleep on the cold wooden floor. I finally had to drag up onto my bed. She only agreed to stay in it if I stayed. I think the movies last night had kind of scared her a bit. Just a little bit. Ignore the fact that she was clinging on to me for dear life the whole entire night.

The week went by pretty quickly. Nothing much happened, pretty much just a bunch prepping for school. After school, everyday, one of us went over to the others house. The two times that we went to her house, we just watched as her brother ate stuff that I don't think he should've been eating. I'll give you a hint, it was definitely not food. He was weird. Weirder than Cat was. And Cat was pretty dang weird. I'm sorry if that sounds mean, wait a second… no I'm not. Never mind.

Cat has saved me from getting in trouble many times. That and she had helped me out of trouble. Together, we were some pretty good actresses. When we went to the convenience store around the block, we got in major trouble with the manager. We had been "playing around" with the other costumers. You know, playing some pretty innocent pranks and stuff like that. Well, I guess we sent him over the edge with one of them.

"Are you sure this will work?" Cat asked me, somewhat timid.

We were going to make my dad's shaving cream explode by putting it in the coolers way in the back of the store. After it was good and cold, we would take it out, break it open, and throw it in someone's cart. It would be fun and entertaining. Very much so. It didn't matter if the dude got mad at us. At least we would get a kick out of it.

We had waited maybe a whole entire half an hour for it to be completely cold. I found a screwdriver and a victim. Out prey was about mid twenties, had a beard, brown eyes, brown hair, and maybe 6'5". And he had some sort of Canadian accent. Eww… Canadians. I don't like Canada. It's a stupid country and it shouldn't even _be _a country.

We had to quickly stab the can and throw it in the victims and run away. Cat chose someone who wasn't paying the least bit attention to their cart and I stabbed the can. I threw it in the cart and pulled Cat away as quickly as possible. We hid behind the other isle and watched as our masterpiece unraveled. It was amazing how fast the foam had filled that man's cart.

Well… what can I say? We got caught and the manager kicked us out of the store. It was totally worth it though. You should've seen the dudes face, it was hysterical. He was completely wigging out when he saw all the foam exploding from his cart. He was trying to stop it from flowing over the isles, but failed miserably. It leaked over into our isle and got us all foamy.

Me and Cat were still laughing our heads off while the manager picked us up and set us down far away from his store. We were both covered in the foam. That was even more funnier. I think Cat was having a good time, because she was laughing even harder than I was.

"You are banned from this store!" The manager yelled from across the parking lot.

Cat immediately stopped laughing and looked at me, concerned. Obviously, she hasn't been banned from that stupid store yet. The manager was a total wimp who didn't keep his word.

"Yeah right," I reassured her "I've been banned from that store maybe six times now."

She giggled and I threw my arm around her neck, pulling her closer to me.

"You are good at pranking." I told her as we walked away from the store.

"Thanks. So are you." She replied. "That was really fun; can we do it again sometime?"

After that we did the same kind of thing in about three other stores, including a Wal-Mart. I think we were seriously banned from there. The manager put up pictures with our faces on them up on the wall in the front. It's ok though, we don't like Wal-Mart that much anyway. The people there are mean and snotty and they can't take a simple joke.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, how time flies. It's already Halloween and Cat wants to go trick-or-treating with me. I reluctantly agreed to her constant pleading, even though I've never been trick-or-treating. We decided to go as cats. Guess who's idea that was. Yeah, Cat's.

"Oh Cat, you're so original."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing." I stammered "It's just that, you're name is Cat and you want to go as a cat. Ya get it?"

"Oh." She giggled "Yeah that is funny."

So by the time Halloween rolled around, me and Cat were cats. Neither of our parents knew what we were doing, so we just went on our own. We saw a couple people from our class, but we also ignored them. Except for one kid that I heard talking about us.

"Yeah. You see that girl right there, the one in black, she's a complete freak. She wears black and threatens to punch someone _every_ day. The other one, the orange one is just a weirdo. I'm pretty sure she's bipolar or something." It was a boy's voice. "Plus, she always spaces out in class. But it's really funny to watch her explain why rainbows pop up after raining."

I looked over at Cat, her head was lowered and I think she might've been crying. I turned around and looked at the two boys who were talking about us. It was Johnny, of course. He was the class bully. Some people describe him as meaner than me. Everyone hates him, but most of them don't show it and pretend to be his friend. He was with a boy that I didn't recognize. The boy was dressed as Batman. He was really tan and had longish hair. He kind of looked the man we pranked in the convenience store.

"Oh, man. You should've been there for the first day of school. The one in black, Jade, threatened to shove a book up the teachers butt. What a freak show. They never let anyone in their little group, and Jade is completely protective of Cat, the one in orange."

"Really?" the boy asked as we walked over.

"Yeah she's totally possessive. And Cat is such a wimp. She cries at the tinniest things and then is immediately happy soon after. Like I said, they're such freaks. During recess, in stead of playing, they're in the corner of the courtyard, _singing_."

Johnny started laughing at what he said. He must thin he's some sort of amazingly hysterical comedian or something. What a jerk.

I grabbed Cat by her wrist and started walking over to them. But before I got there, the tan kid was already telling Johnny off. Good for him, it was about time somebody stood up for us. You have no idea how many times we have been called weird or freaky. I didn't really mind, but I could tell that it always left an impact on Cat. A bad impact.

"That's not really nice, you know. They have feelings too."

I stopped walking when the other boy saw us coming towards them. I half expected him to look scared or something. But he actually smiled at me.

"So?" Johnny responded.

"So? So what? You know, if you're this mean, I don't think I want to be friends with you."

He gave us a little smile and walked over to me, ditching Johnny. Johnny had this look of complete abandonment on his face that I just loved. He ran away when he saw his ex-friend talking to us.

"Hi," he said to me and Cat. "I'm Beck. I just moved here with my dad."

I think I like this Beck kid. The only reason we don't let people in our "little group" is because no one is ever nice enough to us. No one understands that. They always look at us and think we're some sort of freak show. Our "little group" is only for freaks I guess.

"I'm Cat," Cat said, immediately losing her tears "This is Jade."

Beck reached a hand out and we both shook it. Well, wasn't he polite and somewhat formal. It was kind of annoying actually.

"That was cool… what you did. No one has ever stood up for us like that before. Thanks."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." He said and then pointed at us "like your costumes. You're all matchy"

I think I might've blushed a little bit after he said that. Good thing it was dark out and he couldn't see. Good thing it was dark and Car couldn't see. If she saw, I would never ever hear the end of it. She's learning more and more from me everyday we are together. Which is everyday, now that I think about.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? Uh, girls?" Beck asked us.

So that's how Beck came to join our "little group" with me and Cat. Me and him fight a lot, but nothing major. Him and Cat get along swimmingly though.


	8. Chapter 8

Me, Cat, and Beck decided to have a little sleepover a couple weeks after Halloween. It would be kind of a Meet 'N Greet sort of thing. Me and Cat already know almost everything about each other, but we know almost nothing about Beck. All I knew was that he had a good sense of fashion. For a boy, that is. He seemed to always wear combat boots. That, and he wore a lot of plaid and jeans.

The sleepover was going to be at Beck's house at the end of the week. Until then, we had to suffer through the rest of the week. And on top of all that, it was Wednesday. Possibly the worst day of the week. It was tied with Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. Saturday is ok, it's in the little part of my heart where I keep everything good. Cat and Beck were also in there somewhere.

So yeah, it's Wednesday and I hate it. Our teacher is being a doo bag and he keeps yelling at me, Cat and Beck for no reason. I would slap him if I hadn't already been sent to the principles office twice this week. My mom said that if I get detention one more time, I would have to wear the pink dress that is still hiding in my closet. God, I hate that thing. But I have a way to get out of wearing it if I have to.

"Caterina! How many times do I have to tell you that _unicorns don't exist!"_

This time we were learning about bears. Somehow the thought of a unicorn entered Cat's tiny brain. Why can't we learn about unicorns once, just so Cat can get her mind off of it. Like have some sort of mythology class or something. Have a unicorn expert come in and tell us all the dang animals.

"Could unicorns and bears be friends?" was Cat's innocent question.

"How many times do_ we _have to tell you that her name is Cat?" I snapped back at my stupid teacher.

I was sitting in between my two friends. Beck was to my left and Cat was to my right. I could see that they were starting to get worried that I would do something bad or inappropriate. Like the time I got up and pantsed the teacher. Hah, I make myself laugh. They had to admit that it was hysterical to find out that our teacher wears Scooby-Doo boxers. I don't know about them, but I lost the little respect I had for him.

"Jade, calm down."

Beck put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Cat did the same on the opposite side of me. I was starting to think that there was a reason that they always asked me to sit in the middle.

"Please." Cat whimpered up at me.

I huffed and tried to control whatever was getting over me. I didn't realize that I was standing up until Cat and Beck both pulled me back down to my seat. As soon as my bottom made contact with the chair, I shot up again.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. It was more to Beck than to Cat, but she still looked a little bit hurt.

I don't know why Cat still gets upset if I say something remotely mean to her. She knows that I don't mean it and that it's always a spur of the moment kind of thing. But she always ends up getting all upset about it. I think Cat's the only person that I've ever said sorry to more than once. And think, I barely say sorry to anyone once.

I looked up at my fuming teacher. Why did we always decide to sit in the front? We should definitely start sitting in the beck of the classroom.

"Listen you," my teacher lowered himself to my level. "You stop acting like this; young ladies need to be polite and kind. Especially to people who are older than you. It's disrespectful and I would hate to have to tell your parents about this."

"Go ahead and call them, see if I care."

There were some oohs coming from the back of the classroom.

"Shall I call them right now?" The snotty teacher asked me, walking over to the phone.

"Sure, why not?" I told him and got out of my seat. "I'll even dial the number for you."

I walked over to the very front of the room where the black phone was located. A look of shock crossed both Cat's and Beck's face. I was really enjoying this. I put the phone to my ear and waited for my mom to pick up.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Ooh, what should I tell her? That I was merely correcting a teacher for getting my friends name wrong?" I said holding the phone away from my head and out of my teachers grasp.

"Give me the phone."

"No."

I heard some chuckles emanating from the other students. Also, there were some being released from Cat and Beck.

"Jadelyn West, you give me that phone right this instant!"

"Hi, Mom, my teacher wanted me to tell you th—"

The phone was grabbed out of my hand and slammed down on the hook.

"Principle's office. Now."

I love messing with people. It was so enjoyable.


	9. Chapter 9

Haha. So yeah, I got sent to the big guy's office again. The big guy being the principal. He was kind of on the tubby side. I sat in the chair that I usually sat in while I waited for the principle to call me in to his little office. Seriously, the man's office is smaller than the janitor's closet. I'm not one for supporting old people, but he should really petition for a bigger office.

"Jade West?" The principal sighed. He does this _every _time. Why can't he understand that I'm somehow going to get landed here at least once a week?

Two boys walked out of the office. They were a lot older than I was, maybe they were in the fourth or fifth grade, and they appeared to have just gotten out of a fight. One of them had a bloodied nose and the other's hair was all messed up. I laughed at the sight of them and they both glared at me. I glared back and I could've sworn that I had scared them. Mission accomplished. My life is complete.

"Just get in here." The principal told me. Ooh, somebody was in a bit of a grumpy mood.

I came in and sat in the chair opposite of the big leather chair that the principal usually sat in. it was big and leather, where as mine was small and made out of some cheap material and wood. It hurt to sit on, too. Trust me, I know from experience.

"Jade. Jade, Jade, Jade…"

"Bob. Bob, Bob, Bob," I mocked.

Very witty, Jade. Very witty. You have outdone yourself this time. Ok, don't say I have a large ego. I already know that.

"Jade—"

"Bob." I cut him off

"Jade, you do realize that you've been in that chair 17 times already this year? And 3 times this week."

Thank you Captain Obvious. As if I didn't realize how many times I've been in this stupid office. I'm not like these other dumb kids who can't count yet. Cat and Beck are ok. Cat and Beck can count too. They aren't dumb.

"Yeah, I'm starting to actually feel my own butt imprint on this chair."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ms. West. This is getting to be a major problem for you. No college will accept you if they ever see your record."

"Well. do I care about college's right now? Nope. Not one bit."

"So are you saying you don't know what college you even want to consider going to yet?"

Bob was getting on my very last nerve. Why do I need to answer all of his stupid questions? They don't matter right now. I have plenty of time to think about this junk.

"No, I don't know what college I want to go to yet. Does it really matter? No, it doesn't."

"Well, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Why does this dud want to know every little detail about me? Is he some sort of stalker or something? He's weird. I don't need to tell him anything that I don't have to tell him. And this is one of them. I refuse to tell him wh—

"Either a singer or an actress."

"A singer… or an actress… uh huh."

He put his hands together and laid them on his desk that just barely fits in his office.

"What?" I spat "Is there a _problem_ with that?"

"No… no, not at all. But did you know—"

"That the chances of that happening are one in a million. And that makes it _that_ much harder to become either of them."

He looked at me as if I just spoke some sort of alien language to him. Was it that amazing that I new this? Not really. Everybody should know this information. It's almost common knowledge. Basic stuff right here.

"Are you ok over there, Bob?"

Ok, I was having fun with this. I'll admit that I love messing with this old man. It was one of the more enjoyable things in life.

"Well. If it's ok with you, which I don't really care if it is or not, I'll be leaving now. Goodbye. See you tomorrow." I said and waved. He looked at me worried with that last comment "Don't worry, I was just kidding. You'll probably see me again on Friday maybe Monday."

I got up out of that stiff, uncomfortable chair that had my butt imprint on it chair and walked out of the room. Don't worry; I've done this multiple times before. He's used to it by now. I don't get in trouble for doing things like this. If you haven't noticed, we were on a first name basis here. I get away with quite a bunch of stuff. I also help Beck and Cat get out of trouble sometimes, too. Because I'm that nice of a person, you know.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday finally rolled around and we were finally ready for the sleepover. Me and Cat were getting ready to leave at her house. I was sitting on her bed waiting for her to pick a pair of pajamas that was suitable to walk in. What? You thought our parents would approve of us going to a boy's house to spend the night? They wouldn't drive us. I don't think they would notice if we weren't home, they never do. One time I was over at Cat's house for three days and they didn't even notice that I wasn't at the dinner table for three nights.

"What do you think of this?"

She was wearing a pink tank-top with unicorns on it and purple satin shorts that had grapes all over them. She has tried on maybe 13 different pairs of pajama's by now and it was almost getting dark. It was seven o'clock by the time I finally convinced her to wear the unicorn grapes. I was wearing my Batman pajamas that had the bat signal on the shirt and Batman fighting all over the shorts.

"So what do you think we're gonna do there?" Cat asked me as we walked down our street with our sleeping bags.

"Well… I dunno. Maybe we'll play some games, maybe pull some pranks, and stuff like that. It'll be fun."

Beck has been to our houses before but neither of us has ever been to his. I was kind of excited to see what his house looked like; I bet it's nice. The only problem is, Johnny live right next to him. I think Johnny is out of town with his parents, though. So, yeah, this will be fun.

"Look! Look!" Cat said, jumping and pointing. "It's Beck's house!"

We had just turned the corner to wear Beck said he lived and Cat already thinks she sees his house.

"How do you know that that's his house?"

"Because… I don't. I was just kind of hoping that it was."

Oh, Cat. So eager to see a boy. I hope she won't be like this forever.

"It's not. Beck said that his house is blue. That one is white. And he also said that there was a red truck in the front, that's a yellow Camaro.

She looked so disappointed. I think there is a possibility that Cat might have a little crush on Beck. I don't blame her; they would make a cute little couple. Adults keep telling us that we are too young to know anything about love, but that's not true. I know it well enough to tell you who has a crush on who and when two people are right for each other. Like take me and Beck for example, we would _never_ happen. We fight too much to be able to.

We walked on for about ten minutes before we stopped in front of a big blue house that had a red truck in front of it. This had to be Beck's house. If it wasn't, then we were lost. I walked up to the front steps and slowly made my way up to the door. Cat was right behind me and I could almost hear her shivering as a cool breeze passed us. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer… and waited… and waited…

"Maybe it's the wrong house?" Cat suggested.

I turned around and faced her. Maybe she was right. I could have heard Beck wrong. Maybe he was saying that his house was some other color and that maybe there was a different type of car in the front of his house. Maybe it was that white house that Cat had seen earlier. It very well could have been.

"Yeah, let's go. We can go back to my house and call him or something."

I grabbed Cat by her wrist and was just about to walk down the stairs, when I heard some noises coming from behind the door. I was a little bit scared and I didn't know what to do, so I just went on walking. I was, again, stopped by another sudden noise coming from the door.

_Click._

"Hey guys!" It was a very untidy Beck.

His hair was all over the place and wet and he looked like he just found the first pair of pajamas he could and threw it on. His shirt was all here and there and I was pretty sure that he had his pants on backwards.

"Hi!" Cat giggled and waved.

We were already all the way back down the stairs and had to walk back up them _again._

"Hey there, scruffy." I said and waved.

What? He reminded me of one of those scruffy dogs, what were they called? Scottish terrier, or something like that. Either way, with his hair all befuddled the way it was, he looked like a scruffy.

"Do you guys wanna come inside or stand out here all night?"


	11. Chapter 11

So, you won't believe this! Beck's dad was the man that we had pranked in the convenience store! But he didn't know who it was that had pranked him. So he doesn't even know that we were the ones who had done it. Me and Cat came into house giggling at this fact. Admit it, this was a funny coincidence.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver." Cat said and grabbed his hand to shake it.

"Well, hello there young lady." He replied and squatted down so that they were at eye level.

"Dad, this is Cat. This, over here, is Jade. They're the girls I was telling you about yesterday."

"Jade," Mr. Oliver chuckled "You're the one who always gets sent to the principal's office, right?"

I smiled and nodded at him. He gave me a funny looking look and turned towards Cat. She looked almost scared. She must've recognized Mr. Oliver too.

"And Cat, you…" he had I thinking face on. "You're the one who Jade always gets into fights for, right? The one who likes unicorns?"

Cat giggled and nodded. It's true. I've gotten into numerous fights with people who have been making fun of Cat for no reason. A lot of people do it. I'm the only one who is allowed to pick on Cat. She's _my_ frizzy-haired ditz. I'm the only one who would stand up for her. If I didn't, who would? No one. Like I have said many times before, nobody exactly gets us like the way we get each other. Not even Beck; he still has a lot to learn about us. Maybe tonight would help with that just a little bit.

When Mr. Oliver left the living room to go up to his room, Beck took us upstairs to see his bedroom. It was covered floor to ceiling with superhero stuff. There were all sorts of Batman and Superman and Spiderman and all the mans that you could think of all smooshed into one room. Figures. It was a _boy's _room. The walls were blue and the carpet was some sort of sky color.

Me and Cat threw our sleeping bags on the sky colored floor and looked around. There were more Iron Man posters than anything. Oh, Beck. Poor, poor, superhero obsessed Beck. Beck took us out into the hallway to show us some of the rooms that were in the two story house.

"This is the bathroom." he said and pointed towards a red door. The house was super colorful; it looked like each door was a different color. "This is my dad's room, don't go in there." The door was green. A gross shade of green that reminded me of boogers. And boogers are gross.

"How come we can't go in there?" Cat asked

"I dunno… he just always tells me to tell guests not to go in there. I think it's because he snores a lot."

"Ew." You could probably guess that that was me. And it was. Aren't I lovely?

"Yeah, Jade has a point there…" Cat always agrees with me. It's kind of adorable, actually. I like having people agree with me. It's a nice little change.

"Well I can't help it. You have to ask him about it."

Cat giggled a little bit. I could probably guess what she was giggling about. The thought of Beck's dad with shaving cream all over him probably just popped into her head. She was most likely thinking of the expression on his face at the time. How could I tell that she was thinking all of this? Because she kept muttering it all to herself. Yeah every few minutes I would hear her say "shaving cream" and then she would giggle again. This ditz is going to get us in so much trouble if she does this around Beck's dad.

"Do you wanna play a game?"

"What game?" me and Cat asked in unison.

Beck looked like he was thinking. He had the same thinking face that his dad had when he was thinking about Cat earlier. Know that I think of it, he looked a lot like his dad. Like a little mini-Mr. Oliver. It was kind of scary. I wonder if he can take a prank or if he freaks out like his dad did. I guess we'll have to see later.

"I dunno… Truth or Dare or Would You Rather…?"

Me and Cat both kind of wanted to play Truth or Dare. It was a fun little game to play when you were bored. Than we could play Would You Rather… later. So Truth or Dare it was, then. Instead of pulling a prank, me and Cat can just make him do embarrassing stuff. And I had _a lot_ of embarrassing stuff planned for Beck.

**(AN Truth or Dare… Cliché. I know, I know. It just felt like the right thing to put in this story since it contains a bunch of 4-year-olds.)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Truth or dare?" Beck asked me as we sat on his bed.

We had been playing this game for almost half an hour now and I have chosen truth for each one. So far, I have revealed that I really want a sister, I never wanted to be friends with a Canadian before, and that I think my parents want me to be a hobo. I think Beck was a little bit offended by that Canadian one, but he'll just have to get over it. I can take dares, but I just have a feeling that these people can't come up with some good dares.

So far, I have made Cat drink the water from the toilet, lick Beck's neighbor's cat, and smell Beck's dad's shoes. They are all very gross, I know, but that was the point. Cat didn't have enough sense to choose truth every now and then. Beck, like me, has chosen truth every time. He has told us that his favorite color is blue, he never wants to be in a relationship, and that his mom died when he was just two years old. Oh, wow. I don't think I've ever felt that much sympathy for someone before. It felt kind of weird at first, but then I got used to it.

"Truth…"

Cat and Beck looked at each other. Beck whispered something into Cat's that made her giggle. Whatever it was, it also made her blush a little bit, then look a little bit embarrassed, then sad. Oh, Cat. You and your conflicting emotions are just so amusing to me. She would probably have some sort of mental breakdown if I actually told her that. Lord knows this girl gets offended by the slightest thing. You really have to watch what you say around her.

"Why don't you like anything?"

This was kind of a hard topic for me to discuss with just anybody. I hate it when people ask me junk like that, it's just so annoying. People are annoying. Everything is annoying. My friends… are annoying. I guess I should just feel lucky that I have friends like Cat and Beck.

"It's not that I hate _everything." _I started. I glared towards Beck and he looked away "It just that… there are some things that I just don't see a point in liking. Like… well, anything really."

Cat looked away. She's known me long enough to know exactly when I start to get into an angry mood. This is one of those times. This is most _definitely_ one of those times. They better back off after this question if they want to keep their heads right where they are.

"Well give us one specific thing." Beck asked me.

He really wanted me to reach over and slap him, didn't he? Everyone knows for a fact that I will if he keeps pestering me like this. I've done before. Many times. Just ask Cat, she knows. Not that I have ever slapped her, because I haven't. I would never even think about slapping her, ever. I don't think I would even ever think of it. Well… except now of course.

"Well, for starters, I _really _don't like it when people ask me _two_ questions when I only said 'truth' _once_."

Cat moved over next to me for some unknown reason. I didn't want her to, but when has that ever stopped her? She is the most annoying, pestering, ditzy girl there is in this god forsaken world. Most people don't get how I could possibly stand her and all her peppiness, but since when has that ever stopped me?

"Your turn…" Beck said and looked at me again.

There was a sudden awkwardness between the three of us. We all just kind of sat there and gave each other little side glances whenever they weren't looking. The silence felt like it just droned on for hours on end. None of us did anything very notable. We just kind of switched how we were sitting every now and then. Cat kept playing with her frizzy brown hair and several times started to play with mine. It didn't bug me that much that she kept playing with her hair, but it definitely bugged me when I felt her twirling _mine_ between her tiny fingers.

"Cat, truth or dare?"

(**AN Ohmigod! I'm so so so so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this story. I feel absolutely terrible, but I had the worst case of writers block! It was absolutely terrible. There is nothing worse than seeing a blank screen in front of you, especially when you are a writer.)**


	13. Chapter 13

So the sleepover went over rather smoothly after my, ahem, "little outburst." Everything was just peachy keen. The rest of the weekend was pretty dang boring, it was so uneventful. It was always his way over at my house. Weekends at my house are always the same, I don't bother my parents and they don't bother me. It was just the natural way of doing things at my place. I guess it's the same over at Cat's house, too. Wow… Our parents really suck at parenting…

"Hey, Cat…" I asked. It was Sunday and we were lying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. I had been there for maybe three hours now and I could hear Cat's parents fighting from downstairs. They kept getting louder and louder.

"Yeah?"

A crashing noise from downstairs felt like it shook the house. It was so loud, and Cat just ignored it as if it were a daily thing.

"Do you think we're strange?"

This has crossed my mind so many times over the past couple of weeks. I didn't understand why everyone thought we were so weird. Usually, these kinds of things didn't bother me in the least, but we have been getting some weird glances by the people around the LA area. In fact, almost everyone was looking at us as if to say, _what weird little girls. _I just don't like it. Not one bit. In fact, I could b reaching my boiling point soon.

"Of course I do."

I was kind of shocked by her answer. Let's face it, I should have expected this from Cat. But for some reason, I didn't. I was taken so off guard that it wasn't even funny. We both sat up and rested against the head board. I gave her a weird look and she still looked peppy in return. Of course. Another thing I should've expected from this frizzy haired girl.

"Explain."

Cat looked as if she was getting ready to give some long speech. I should probably get myself comfortable.

"Well… You see, we're just… different, I guess. It's like; people wouldn't usually expect us to be friends. Ya know?" I nodded my head and waited for her to elaborate some more. "And well, when people see us together, they just don't understand it. They think we are strange. So yeah, I think we _are _a little bit strange."

I guess I could understand that a little bit. Considering that it's Cat that we are talking about here, it was actually a really good explanation. Pretty much understandable and was definitely logical. Big words for a four -year-old, huh?

"Yeah, I gu—"

"Caterina!" I was so rudely interrupted by Bill banging on the door to Cat's bedroom. I'm sure you remember him, seven-year-old, really, super mean to his innocent little sister. Yeah, remember him now?

"Ooh! That's me!" Cat cheered and ran to the door. "Yeah?"

Bill was standing at the door looking super angry. Obviously, he was mad at Cat for something. But, as always, Cat was completely oblivious to it. She just stood there, looking all happy and junk. Man, she _really _needs to learn how to read people's emotions better. Like, a lot better. It's so pathetic how she looks like a little puppy right now. A happy, cheeky, little puppy that doesn't have a clue what the emotion of angry is.

"What is… _that thing _doing here?" Bill asked in complete disgust.

I am definitely not liking this boy all that much. He was talking about me like I was just some piece of trash that fell out the back of some dude's truck and was carelessly left in the middle of the road. Nobody cares to pick it up; everyone just tries their best to drive around it, completely ignoring it. Yeah, I don't really like being talked about that way. Not the least bit. I hate it, actually. Oh so much.

"She came over to see me." Cat said in the perkiest voice imaginable.

"Well… Get. Her. Out."

With each word, Bill took a threatening step towards Cat. For the first time, I saw Cat flinch a little bit. A look of fear flew across her eyes. This was the first time I have ever seen Cat truly terrified like this. A little squeak escaped from her throat as her older brother threatened to punch her. _Punch _her. What brotherly love. Seriously, what type of brother acts this way toward his sister that is already so fragile? Cat has the most dysfunctional family in the world. It's even more dysfunctional than my own.

I grabbed Cat's hand and made a dash for the door, brushing past Bill in anger. There was this giant angry feeling was wafting through the air. Everyone seemed to be mad. Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, me. Yeah, I was mad. Very mad. I couldn't believe that Bill was getting so angry with me and Cat. Downstairs, Cat's parents were in the middle of a very heated fight. Lying next to them was a broken lamp that definitely not like that earlier, when I got here. Nope… it was definitely fully intact when I showed up here about three and a half hours ago.

All I know is, I need to keep Cat away from this house as much as possible. ..

**(AN So how did you guys like this chapter? Don't be afraid to be completely honest with any reviews that you may or may not leave. As always, I love getting some suggestions out of you guys :])**


	14. Chapter 14

Cat has stayed over at my house for the past couple of days. I don't like the thought of her in that house it just… I don't know… it just doesn't feel right to me. I don't usually feel this way for people, never. It kind of felt like… sympathy? I don't know. I can't stress enough how much I do not understand this feeling. But anyway, Cat insists that she goes back to her house. Maybe Beck could talk her out of it…

I invited Beck over after school and he said he would come over. So I guess that that's a good thing. I see the way Cat looks at Beck. She is definitely not one to believe in cooties. She has such a crush on that Canadian. I kind of feel a little bit bad for Beck. If he ever got "involved" with Cat, he would probably be driven crazy. Actually… That would be pretty enjoyable to watch.

"Thanks for coming over, Beck."

"_Gasp…_ Did Jade West just thank someone?" He said rather sarcastically. He was sitting on the floor and I was lying down on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, haha, very funny." I retorted.

"I know, I'm so funny aren't I?"

"Shh… Here she comes." I said, shooting up from my lying down position. We watched as the doorknob on my bedroom door turned. Cat walked through the door and looked at us both strangely. I put on my best fake smile. "Heeeey Caaaat…"

"Hey hey!" She cheered and jumped onto my bed and sat right next to me.

She put her head on my shoulder and made me feel really uncomfortable. Beck got up from where he was on the floor and climbed up on my bed with us. He scooched his way in between the two of us, separating me and Cat. Then proceeded to sling his arm around Cat's neck. Thank God. She was really invading my personal space.

"So Cat," He started in a soothing and really smooth voice"I hear that you wanna go home…"

She shook her head too quickly. Curly brown strands of hair flew all over the place. Some of them covered her face and I watched as she brushed them away, placing them behind her ears. I still couldn't get over all that frizzy mess she calls hair. It was just way too frizzy!

"Yep. My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Cat, do you _really _think that it's a good thing that your parents haven't come looking for you after six days? I mean, think about it…"

"Well… you see… They probably just for—"

"Cat! Can't you see that you're parents just didn't realize you were missing!"

I realized right after that, yelling at Cat could possibly be the worst thing I could've done at this moment. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she got up and jumped off of my bed. She yanked open the door and I heard her run down the hall and stomping down the stairs.

"Nice one, _Jade_." Beck said and got off the bed.

"Wait, Cat!" I yelled and ran after her, brushing past Beck. "Cat, wait!"

I caught up to her when she was just about to open the door. Her little hand was reaching for the doorknob when I saw her. I grabbed her forearm to stop her. No matter how much she struggled, I would not let her go.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and tried to get out of, my grip, but I would not let her go. I hate to admit it, but she was way too important to me to let her go now. Especially not after something so stupid.

"Cat, please. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. You know I have… anger issues…"

The tears disappeared from Cat's little brown eyes. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck. I think… I think she just forgave me. Did she? Beck walked up behind m and threw his arms around the two of us for some odd reason. Somebody please explain to me what just happened. Oh God… This will be the weirdest and most complicated friendship in the history of all friendships… In the world. Wait… scratch that… in the universe.

**(AN Short and very uneventful, I'm sorry. But I promise, it will mean something later on. Tell me how you think of this chapter, pretty please! Hope you enjoyed my new chapter, come again soon. PS, I'm thinking about skipping a few years, what do you guys think? And if you think "yes", what year should I fast forward to? I know I'm planning on Cat dying her hair when she's thirteen, so it can't be past that age. :])**


	15. Chapter 15

**(AN I have gotten a lot of PMs from people who are like **_**begging **_**me to not skip any years. Soooo... HERE YA GO EVERYONE! Enjoy your little heads off! I want a nickname for you guys (you know, my readers), but I can't think of a good one... Any suggestions? :])**

A few weeks after The Great Screw Up between me and Cat, was almost Cat's birthday. I really wanted to do something really special for her. Of course it would have to be a surprise, but Beck needs to be in on it too. And knowing Beck, he is just _such_ a blabber mouth and would be blowing the surprise in a matter of minutes. I really don't want to tell him, but I know I have to. As much as I hate admitting it, he cared about Cat just as much as I did. And keep in mind that I cared about her a lot. Like, alot a lot.

So I had this plan to make Beck not tell Cat. First, I needed: duct tape, rope, a chair, and a staple gun. Easy, right? No. The minute my dad saw me with the staple gun, he grabbed it right out of my hands and threw it up somewhere where in a closet where I couldn't reach it. Why did he even care? He never did before. He was probably just afraid of getting some sort of lawsuit or something. So now I need a new plan...

I approached Beck the next day after school while Cat went to the bathroom to take a waz. Beck had been leaning up against the wall next to the bathroom and I was leaning against the opposite wall. Knowing Cat, she'll be in there forever just deciding which stall to use and then when she was done, she would take forever choosing which sink to use to wash her hands. I don't know, I think it had something to do with a "magic fairy land" thing going on in her hand. Typical, typical Cat.

"Beck!" I, as Beck calls it, _barked. _Apperantly I sounded like I'm barking whenever I say his name like that and blah blah blah.

"What!" He mimiced my voice and somewhat jogged over to where I was. At least he (kind of) had a sence of humor.

"I want to plan something for Cat's birthday, but I need some help with it."

"And who would you like to help you with it?"

I glared at him for at least a minute. He just _loved _to push my buttons all the time. It gets so dang annoying that whenever I see his face, I just want to completely bash it in. But Cat never let me do that. Of course, she never lets me have any... _fun._

"You, you big dummy!" I said harshly.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. What were you planning on doing?"

"Well, I want to throw a party but I really doubt that my parents would let me do that. Cat's parents would probably throw a fit. So... can we... do it at your house?"

Beck looked like he was thinking it over. Then, he started making all the dumb faces that tellsme he's already come to a conclusion, but is just messing with me for the time being. Again, he just loves to push my buttons. If he pushes them any farther, I'm going to have to reach over and slap him.

"Ok. But I have to ask my dad first."

In a fit of excitement, I pounced on Beck and squeezed him in my arms. I could tell that he was shocked at first, but he slowly wrapped his thin arms around my body. As soon as I realized what I had done, I awkwardly pried myself off of him. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and looked away. Of course, Beck laughed at the sudden awkwardness.

"Thanks." I whispered and walked into the restroom to see what Cat was doing.

Of course, there Cat was, still deciding which stall to use. She was stroking her hand accross her chin and looked as if she was in deep thought. One of her feet were lightly tapping the linoleum floor. Her eyes kept swithcing between all five of the stalls. Oh... Cat...

"Hey, Cat."

"Hmm?" She replied, not daring to take her eyes away from the stalls.

"I heard that the first, third, fourth, and fifth stall all had scary monsters in them today. The second one has a magical feild around so the monsters can'r get into it."

Cat squeaked and ran into the second stall. You have no idea how many time's I've had to pull that trick on Cat. Works every time. When she was done, I had to pull the famous sink trick on her.

"Cat, you see that sink right there?" I layed my palm on her hand and pointed to the third sink. She nodded and looked at me with those innocent eyes of her's "Well, it has magical water that makes your skin stay wrinkle free."

Cat happily squealed and rushed over to the sink. I love Cat and all, but she is just so dang gullible. Her innocense was almost unbearable. I was surprised that this friendship is lasting so long. But I guess I say that almost everyday.

**(AN Sooo, what did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was just kind of so-so? I would also like to say that anyone who likes this story so far should really check out this story called Turn the Mute Off by I'm Right Here 13. It's super amazing and really captures all the character's styles. :])**


	16. Chapter 16

**(AN Enjoy this little chapter)**

By the time it was Cat's birthday, everything was all set. Thankfully, Beck didn't open his big mouth to Cat and she doesn't know about it at all. The Oliver's living room was decorated in a lot of pink and orange and a bunch of other bright colors. There were streamers and whatnot hanging from the ceilings, a unicorn piñata, some gifts, and a very pink, red-velvet birthday cake on the table. All we needed to do now was call Cat over. I dialed her number and waited somewhat patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" Cat's voice played from the other end of the phone.

"Cat!" I said in a panicked tone "You have to get over to Beck's house! There's an emergency and Beck broke his leg!"

I punched Beck in the gut, making him make a groaning noise. I put the phone to Beck and was satisfied with the sound he made. Putting the phone back to my ear, I heard Cat starting to whimper.

"Oh no! How?"

"Uh... Umm... he... fell?"

"Ouchy. I'll be right there!"

I heard a click on the other end, meaning that Cat had hung up. Pleased with my work, I put the phone back on the receiver and looked at the Oliver's. Beck's dad was trying hard not to laugh at his son's pain and Beck was still keeled over, gripping his stomach. Mr. Oliver ruffled his son's hair and smiled at me.

"This is so nice, what you're doing for Cat." he said, still beaming. He walked over to the window to watch out for Cat.

"Yeah, yeah. But was it _really_ necessary to punch me?" Beck asked, still rubbing his stomach.

I thought it over for a few seconds and came to a conclusion.

"Yes. Yes it was." I told him and gave a devilish smile.

About half an hour later, Mr. Oliver gave us the signal that meant Cat was coming. Knowing Cat, she wouldn't even knock; she would just barge right in. So that's exactly what she did. You should have seen the look that was plastered to Cat's face. It was pure enjoyment; it actually made the ends of my own lips curl up. And that was a feeling that my face was not used to, or liked very much.

"Happy Birthday, Cat!" We all shouted.

"Beck! Your leg isn't broken anymore!" She squealed and ran up to hug the both of us.

"No. No Cat, it's not." Beck said and hugged her back.

About an hour later, Cat was getting ready to open her presents. Beck handed her the first one which was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with rainbows scattered all over the place. That one was from Beck. Beck wouldn't tell me what was inside of it… He thought I would tear it up…

"Oh, Beck! Thank you!" She yipped and threw her arms around Beck's neck. She laid a little peck on his cheek and pulled away.

I looked inside the box to see a stuffed panda bear. Nothing special really, just a plain old panda bear about the size of laptop computer. I don't know why Cat was going so gaga over it. Can someone please help me out here? Anyway, I handed her my gift. It was the one in black wrapping paper with pink polka-dots all over it. I watched as Cat happily unwrapped the gift and look at what was inside. Her little face brightened as she reached inside the box and take out the shiny new pair of pink scissors. What? I couldn't think of anything else to give her.

"I love them, Jade!" She squealed yet again and threw both of her thin arms around my neck. After she was done cracking my neck, she walked up to Mr. Oliver and put her arms around his legs and resting her head on his thigh. "Thank you Mr. Oliver."

Mr. Oliver patted Cat on the head and smiled down at her. It was one of those fatherly smiles that you see dad's give their daughters the first time they ride a bike without training wheels. I think that that's the very best way I can describe it; my dad never gives me those sorts of looks. No wonder why Beck doesn't seem to have anything wrong with him, he has the best dad in the world. Well… I guess the only bad thing about him is that he's from Canada…

"You know…" Cat said and unlinked herself from Mr. Oliver "I've never really celebrated my birthday before…"

(**And this is where the Birthday scene sadly comes to an end. What did you think about it? Was it bad, terrible, or actually somewhat good? This birthday scene actually happened between me and one of my best friends. I've known him since I was 5 and his parents are actually kinda like the way I portrayed Cat's parent. I remember how bad I felt for him the day that he told me about his parents and the birthday thing… Yeah…)**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Jadey?"_

_I was awoken from a peaceful sleep by the whiney voice of the person I call my best friend. We were sleeping in my living room, me on one coach and her on the other. It had been three weeks since her birthday party at Beck's house and we were having a sleepover. Beck was in trouble with his dad, something about getting a bad grade on a test, and wasn't allowed to come over._

"_What _Cat?" I said, not bothering to open my eyes.

There was a soft whimper coming from somewhere in the darkness. I couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from, but it sounded close. There were some shuffling noises and what sounded like a little girl crying. At last, I opened my eyes to find a frowning Cat Valentine right in front of my face. Frowning?

"What's wrong Cat?" I sighed, sat up, and patted the now empty seat next to me.

Cat sat right were I patted and threw her head into the crook of my neck. She seemed as if she was near tears. Correction, she was way past near tears. Liquid started to slip down my shoulder from her eyes.

"What's wrong Cat?" I repeated, waiting for a response.

A couple of seconds later, she lifted her head and wiped away some tears. Her brown hair was in a frizzy mess, maybe from tossing around during her sleep.

"I had a bad dream…" She whispered.

Was this seriously what she woke me up at… 2 AM… to tell me? This girl's crazy. I was having a perfectly good dream. Scissors were chasing around people and one of them was so close to stabbing a kid until Cat came and woke me up. Well… I guess I could just reenact my dream on Monday.

"What was your dream about?" I said with a yawn.

"Well… there were all sorts of big scary monsters… One of them was chasing you," I listened more intently as I heard her mention me. "And it tried to eat you. It took one huuuge bite out of you from the waist down and threw the rest of you back on the ground-"

"Why am I being mutilated exactly?" I cut her off.

Cat just shrugged her shoulder and went on with her dream.

"Anyway, what was left of you started screaming in pain and then the monster came running back…"

Cat suddenly stopped and looked around for a few seconds. After a few minutes, maybe three, she still didn't go on with the story. I was getting into this dream too, it started to actually sound good.

"And?" I asked her as a few more minutes passed.

"Oh, that's it." She said and straightened her poster.

I threw my palm to my face and laid back down on the couch, groaning as I hit the soft cushion. A hand reached across and pulled some hair out of my face. Cat's little heart-shaped face appeared in front of my face again. She had on one of her pouty faces and looked deep into my eyes.

"Please don't let a monster eat you, Jadey."

"OK, Cat. Go back to sleep."

"Promise me."

I sighed and sat up.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She asked and stuck up her little finger.

I latched my own little finger to hers and looked her in the eyes.

"_Pinky _promise."

**(AN Well… this was based off of an event that happened between me and my friend when she was staying over at my house. It seemed like a Cade friendship moment, so I used it in here.)**


End file.
